The present invention relates generally to a method of generating a spiral fluid flow and a device therefore. The spiral fluid flow is available in a wide range of various industrial fields for conveying, separating, mixing or effecting chemical reactions of pulverulent substances, particle substances, liquids such as petroleum, gases such as air, natural gas, etc.